


Just some bromance... Right? (wrong)

by Hot_Sauce



Category: Comic Book Spider-man, Marvel, NOT mcu Peter Parker, TVshowDareDevil, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Idk really what to label this fic as, Just like I can't sleep because I'm angry and full of anxiety, Kinda fluff, M/M, Peter being a bit clingy/needy, Peter can't sleep without Matt, Peter got s h o t, Peter/Matt ship fic, Real Romance Hits in Chapter two, Two bros chilling on a sofa, spiderdevil, spideydevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Sauce/pseuds/Hot_Sauce
Summary: So I just got this random idea of Peter being injured and Matt helps him out cause they're friends, totally just friends. Includes cuddling so take a peak ;) Real romance hits in chapter two





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to find better ways to spend my time, tbh.

"Matt, no I don't freaking care I'm not letting that happen." Peter said.

Man he always found himself in the worst situations. Currently, he'd been shot twice in his right leg and Matt- aka DareDevil was helping him hobble to his apartment where Foggy was waiting and trying to get ahold of Claire.

"You aren't carrying me. I don't need medical help, either." Peter bit out, so maybe he was a little moody, he was tired and his leg looked like swiss cheese.

He felt he earned a bit of a tude. Matt didn't apparently and scooped Peter up and began to dart across the buildings. Peter yelped, torn between holding on for dear life as a blind man was literally jumping across buildings whilst carrying him, and flinging himself free.

"Dude!! Put me down!!" Peter shouted.

Apparently Matt was deaf too, since Peter was ignored.  
Peter chose clinging to dear life because at one point Matt kinda stumbled and Peter did not want to fall, thank you very much. The fight had been a rather rough one. It was a pretty massive drug ring, Peter had dealt with drug lords before but he was inclined to believe these were drug gods just by the sheer amount of drugs, lackies, and firepower. He barely had enough web fluid to finish the fight let alone get home- hence why D was carting him around like a sack of potatoes.

Peter wrapped his arms around the vigilante's neck, burying his face into the crook of the man's neck because if he watched one more of DareDevil's jumps across a building he was gonna hurl. Peter wasn't afraid of building jumping or anything, it was just he wasn't used to being in the passenger seat for it. The leaping soon came to a stop, but Peter didn't lift his head up. Honestly, he was tired and if Matt was going to insist on carrying him he wasn't gonna tell the man no.

Peter was pleasantly dozing off, letting his mind wonder while his leg threatened to implode. He felt DareDevil's chest vibrate as the man spoke.

"You can't fall asleep, Claire's orders." Matt said, listening to Spider-man's heart beat jump a bit, apparently scaring the young man with the sudden sound.

"Screw Claire's orders." Peter replied, sounding annoyed.  
Matt laughed a bit and shook his head.

"Yeah I doubt she'll be too happy to hear that." D replied to him, making sure to speak a bit loudly in order to keep Peter awake.

"Sucks." Peter mumbled.

Matt finally reached his apartment, he wasn't worried about bringing Peter there since he'd been to Peter's apartment times before. Plus, he trusted Peter. Foggy opened the door immediately, and let out a sympathetic whistle upon seeing Peter's leg.

"Wow. So I take it being bulletproof isn't one of your powers, then." Foggy said as Matt slowly lowered Peter onto the couch.

Peter contemplated that, and whether he'd really even want to be bulletproof. It'd be a plus, but also a bit weird. Doctor visits would definitely be awkward.

"Unfortunately..." Peter replied, as he sat up. He swatted Matt's hand away and let the dizziness subside before he stood up.

"I appreciate the taxi service, but I need to get home. I can take care of my leg, don't worry." Peter said to Matt.

He honestly should've anticipated the man's reply because he's known D long enough to know the man rarely negotiated. Peter's feet were swept out from under him and he was pushed back onto the couch. He shot a dirty look to Matt even though:  
1.) Peter was wearing a mask, and 2.) Matt was blind.

"C'mon man, look don't be stubborn. You're already here and Claire's on her way so just chill a bit." Foggy said. Peter shot him a dirty look, too.

Peter crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch. His sour mood only continued to spoil whenever Matt or Foggy would jerk him awake. Oh man, he was on the verge of tossing a blind man out of the window. He probably wouldn't make it two steps toward the man before he was in an armlock though. Jerk.

Peter wondered what it'd be like to sling across New York blinded. Sure he's closed his eyes when free falling but like actually travelling through the city, never. He'd probably decorate the outside of some massive building or billboard. It didn't sound pleasant, Peter would keep his eyes opened during his travels thank you. A hand clapped his shoulder and shook him and immediately Peter's eyes opened and he jerked back upright.

"I swear I'm going to throw the coffee stand at the next person who does that." Peter said, shoving the hand off of his shoulder.

"Matt you got next turn." Was Foggy's reply. Peter heard Matt laugh at that.

"Claire's almost here, Peter. Once she makes sure you don't have any head injuries you can crash here, ok?" Matt said. The steady heartbeat about twenty feet away told him Peter was nodding off again.

"Maybe we can just let him take a short nap, Claire's ten minutes out so it won't be long enough for anything bad to happen... right?" Foggy replied to Matt.

"I dunno Foggy, I studied law not medicine." Matt replied, grinning but he was worried for his hero pal.

"We should probably take his mask off at least." Matt said walking over to Peter.

"You touch my mask and I really will throw the table." Peter mumbled. Foggy clapped Matt on the shoulder.

"All you, buddy."

"Thanks, Foggy."

"No problem."

Matt sighed and slipped his fingers under the ending of the mask and pulled the material off of the younger man's face.  
"Oooh, that's probably one of the worst bloody nose I've ever seen." Foggy commented, this time Foggy saw Peter's dirty look.

Still the avocado at law got a wet washcloth that Matt took from him, since Peter was in a rather unpredictable and rotten mood and began to dab the somewhat dried blood up.

"Ok, I've seriously have had enough of playing doctor." Peter practically growled as he swatted Matt's hand away and stood up.

He almost crumpled but his sheer saltiness of the situation kept him upright.  
A loud knock was heard and before Foggy could cross the room Claire rushed in and closed the door behind her.

"Well good news. Claire's here so you may as well stick around- no pun intended." Foggy said to Peter. He was rewarded with another signature dirty look from Peter.

Peter went to take his mask out of Matt's hand but as he reached forward Matt grabbed his arm and pulled him to his chest. Peter barely got and "oof" out before he found himself in a lock on the couch. Peter was going to really chuck Matt out the window now.  
Matt wasted no time and immediately pinned Peter's arms between their chests and locked the young man's good leg between his own. Luckily the bullet wounds were both on the back of Peter's leg so the lock was a rather ideal position, although the patient didn't quite agree based on the rather angry and colorful spew of vocabulary he shared with the group.

"Matt, I dunno if you're getting out of that one. I'll say something nice at your funeral." Foggy said as he watched Peter try to headbutt his friend.

Matt placed his chin on top of the shorter and smaller framed man, doing well at keeping him immobile.

"Gee, thanks Foggy." Matt replied, unable to fight back the grin.

"Hey, no problem man. What are friends for?" Foggy replied with his own grin.

Beside him Claire was setting up her medical bag, setting up a cutting board she went and got out of Matt's kitchen and placing tweezers, gauze, and rubbing alcohol on it. By the time she pulled her hair back and snapped some gloves on Peter had mostly tired himself out and was back to nodding off.

Though Peter would never in a billion years admit this it was rather nice to be held while dozing off, made him feel like someone was watching out for him and he could relax. The feeling immediately evaporated though as he felt a cold liquid poured on his leg that was sorta dangling off the side of the couch. He gave a mumbled protest and went to move his leg when it began to burn. Well, Peter was awake now. He felt D's hold tighten as he immediately went to roll over and put some distance between him and whoever just burned him. Only, he couldn't roll over thanks to Matt. He remained held against the man's chest. Peter wondered if he bit Matt hard enough if he'd let go or just bite him back. Matt seemed like he'd bite Peter back so he kept his teeth to himself. He did however, say screw it to his injured leg and kicked it out of what he assumed to be Claire's hold.

Peter tried to lift his head up, maybe see exactly if he could free himself from this situation but Matt had his head under his stubbled chin and honestly Peter was getting a bit more than annoyed with him.

"Dude, let me up." Peter growled beyond being in the mood to cooperate.

He felt like crap and just wanted to be left to sleep without anyone poking or prodding at his wounds.

"Just try to relax, Peter..." Matt whispered in his ear, for whatever reason Peter found it comforting which honestly was pretty weird but Matt was kneading his fingers into the back of Peter's neck, coaxing the tense muscle to relax and it was just nice. He felt two hands straighten his injured leg out, gripping the back of his knee and his ankle to keep it held down.

"I got his leg held down, he won't be able to kick ya Claire. Unless he launches me first." Foggy joked a bit nervously.

"He's falling asleep. Just give it a minute." Matt spoke softly, and Claire nodded.

"He's probably just going to wake up the second we start up again." She commented, but maybe his body was beat up just enough to fully crash.

And Peter did fall asleep, mouth slightly opened as he kept his face pressed against Matt's neck, and breathing evenly. Matt waited for Peter's heart beat to pick up a soft, even rhythm before nodding at Claire.

"Alright... Go for it." He said softly. Matt kept Peter held against him, ready to tighten his hold should Peter wake up and freak.

He ran his fingers against the Peter's slightly damp hair as Claire began to work. Occasionally Peter would mutter in his sleep, or try and shift his leg away from Claire but he never persisted it and would be back asleep within the minute.  
Things seemed like they were going really well, Claire had fished out the first bullet on his upper calf and was now working on the one just a few inches below it when Peter groaned, regaining consciousness.

"Matt, hold him down I've almost got it. Foggy keep his leg still." Claire said in her stern, serious nurse voice.

"Peter it's ok, just stay calm.. ok..? Just relax, Claire's just fixing up your leg.." Matt said in his ear, praying this didn't go south.

Claire shifted the long slender tweezers about to pluck the bullet when Peter jerked, letting out a shout.

"shit!!" Peter shouted, jerking his leg right of Foggy's grip.

He began to jerk and struggle against Matt, sweat beading on his forehead from pain and evident panic.  
Matt heard Peter's heartbeat going insane at a rapid pace as he tried to free himself.

"Peter! Peter you need to calm down! You're going to make this a lot worse!" Matt said, working on not losing his grip on him.  
Foggy managed to get Peter's leg back down and flat enough for Claire to get the bullet out in a hurried pace. She sighed as the bullet and tweezers smacked onto the cutting board.

"Matt let me the hell go!!!" Peter yelled angrily, trying to contortion himself free.

"You need to calm down before you bleed out!" Matt growled in a tone that most definitely did not make Peter flinch.  
Peter almost felt like he was sick, feverish and jiggly. His muscles wouldn't really work with him, and his mind seemed hazy.

"Let Claire do what she needs to do." Matt said in the same 'don't-mess-with-me' tone, letting him and everyone else know Peter wasn't going anywhere.

Peter's breath was uneven and ragged as he flinched and tensed while Claire cleaned the wounds and dressed them properly. When she finished, she let out a deep sigh.

"Right... The bandages are going to need to be changed every few hours, gonna wanna stay hydrated and in bed. I'm serious, you'll make it worse if you move around." Claire said.

Peter at some point had taken to just death gripping the front of D's daredevil suit, and clenching his eyes tightly. He'd almost blacked out during the alcohol bit but would jerk back to reality each time. He chose to ignore Claire and just focus on not hurling.

"Thank you, Claire." Matt said to her as Foggy helped her clean up.

When she had gathered all her things, she said her goodbyes and headed home. Peter had calmed down since, and his entire being felt like soup. He felt drained and shaken up. Matt had loosened his hold on Peter, but made no move of getting up. Peter wondered if the man would stay if Peter asked. There was no way Peter was asking that.

Foggy decided he'd crash there tonight, and laid down on the sofa across from the one Peter and Matt were laying on. Peter's death grip on Matt's shirt began to loosen as he began to calm down and the panic ebbed away. He felt rather than heard him talk and gave a soft sigh as Matt's fingers found their way to Peter's more than crazy hair.

"So do you think Karen's gonna believe the lie of 'I had to help Matt home since he has a drinking problem and can't walk home, so unfortunately I can't come to Josie's with you tonight' lie?" Foggy asked in the dark room, that was illuminated by the obnoxious billboard just by the apartment.

Matt gave a hushed laugh and sighed, playing with Peter's hair. It seemed to help his friend relax and after all that, Peter deserved some kind of touch that wasn't excruciating. If he remembered right, he recalled Peter once mentioning his senses were over sensitive since the bite. Matt could relate, pain always seemed worse now than when his eyes worked.

"Maybe if you buy her those mozzarella sticks from that restaurant she likes." Matt offered with a grin.

Peter was trying to not fall asleep, he wasn't even sure what the two were talking about. His mind was a cocktail of a mess right now, and his eyes weren't cooperating in keeping opened either.

"Awe man, but then she's gonna know for sure something's not adding up." Foggy whispered back.

"Nah, yah just gotta be charming about it." Matt grinned.

"Yeah, well she's charmed by you Mr. 'I know what chicks are hot even though I'm blind' Murdock." Foggy said in a sigh.

Matt laughed his reply, and grinned. "It's a curse, really."

"Well, allow me to help carry that woeful burden."

"Sure, Foggy."

"Thanks."

Peter had fallen asleep at that point, and didn't wake up until morning when Matt was trying to untangle himself from Peter without waking him.

"Wow, such grace Matt." He heard Foggy say.

"He's like super glue- everywhere."Matt replied and Peter just groaned, honestly not wanting to be awake as he shifted into the source of warmth next to him.

He heard a sigh, and a laugh.

"I think I'm stuck, Foggy." Matt said and Peter heard a snort.

Something didn't seem to be adding up, really. Like he was missing a piece of a puzzle or several to be honest.

"I'm inclined to agree." Came the humored replied.  
"C'mon, help me. I don't want to wake him up. We gotta change the bandages on his leg." Matt replied.

"Well, you could call in sick and stay with your cuddle buddy." Foggy teased.

"Why don't we trade places?" Matt offered, the joking tone evident in his words.

"Nah, I think he really likes you. I mean just look, it's adorable." Foggy replied, no doubt grinning.

"Can you guys shut up?" Peter grumbled, shifting to hide his face from the obnoxious light in the room.

It was silent for a few minutes before he heard laughter, Peter frowned. Honestly people were way too rude sometimes. He felt himself being lifted up like a doll and that got his eyes opened. He saw Matt remove himself from the couch before laying Peter back down.

"Sorry, I- we didn't mean to wake you Peter, but you're really clingy in your sleep." Matt said, enjoying his freedom to stretch.

Peter just hummed an 'mmhmm' as his reply. He'd fallen back asleep before the two had even left the apartment and woke up when Matt closed the door when he got home.

"Dang, did you sleep all day?" Matt asked with raised brows and a grin. Peter just sat up in a bleary state.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eye and accepting the carton of chinese food Matt shoved into his other hand. He was starving.

"It's... 6:53" Matt replied, checking his watch with his fingers before sitting down next to Peter and beginning to attack his own carton of food with gusto.

Peter just stared in a sleep dazed way until Matt looked at him.

"You alright?" He asked, fighting a grin.

"I'm really tired." Peter replied, before digging into his food.

He and Matt managed to wolf down several cartons of noodles, chicken, spring rolls and more. When he was finally full, Peter leaned back against the coach and gazed at the obnoxious billboard outside Matt's window.

"Dude, that thing is ridiculous." Peter commented.  
"So I hear, do you wanna crash in my room instead?" Matt asked, speaking towards Peter's direction.

"Huh? No, no that's fine. I should probably be getting back home, actually." Peter realized. He was grateful he had moved out a couple of months ago.

"Tell you what, you stay here tonight- you seem a bit off balance, is all and tomorrow morning I'll get you a cab to your place." Matt said as he cleaned up a bit.

"Awe, how sweet. Yah, ok I'll stay tonight. I'm too tired to argue with you and you're insanely stubborn." Peter said.

"Great, and yeah I get that a lot." Matt said, not doing anything to hide his amused grin at the half-hearted insult.

Peter helped Matt clean up, not standing much because well it hurt to. They sat and chatted awhile, Peter personally enjoyed Matt's lawyer stories they always seemed to have some odd unforeseeable twists. Peter found himself laughing and very much distracted from the throb in his leg. He didn't bother to take any medication simply because his metabolism would burn through them in like ten minutes flat, it just wasn't worth it.  
Eventually it got late and Matt helped Peter up from the couch, supporting him as they hobbled to Matt's bedroom.

"I said I was cool with the couch, it's your house dude." Peter said, stumbling along.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'd change your mind once you actually try to sleep." Matt replied.

He helped Peter get into bed, he had to bite his tongue against commenting about the silk sheets. He grabbed Matt's wrist however when the man began to turn.

"I uh, I know it'll seem weird but I promise it's not, it's just-" Peter began and Matt just smiled at him.

"I'll bunk with ya, if you want." He said, saving Peter the embarrassment.

Peter nodded, sighing a little in relief as Matt crawled into the bed with Peter and wrapped him in his arms. If Peter wasn't feeling like utter dirt he'd have made some jokes or something to keep this less awkward but he didn't even have it in him to feel awkward about it. Peter's heart raced madly for a good few minutes as he gradually relaxed into the man's hold.

"Thanks Matt, for well everything." Peter mumbled softly.

"You've done the same plenty of times for me, Peter." Matt said back, whispering in the dark room.


	2. spiderdevil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know whatcha think in the comments! Kudos are appreciated as well! :D

To put lightly, Peter hadn’t been sleeping. He couldn't, really. Since he left Matt’s apartment and headed back out on his own he hadn’t been able to sleep. It’s been three days and Peter couldn’t really deny he was being a bit of a jerk to well, everyone. He’d snapped rather rudely at multi billionaire, Tony Stark just a few minutes ago and was now reaping the awkward tension from it. Peter was quite usually a chill guy, always go with the flow type of dude. He definitely wasn’t the type to demand that Tony come up with an actual plan or to just shut up. 

 

Yeah, he definitely needed some sleep. The room which by the way was full of the avengers and people he considered allies, though he wasn’t technically an avenger. Everyone was rather shocked at his outburst, mostly because Peter had been quiet the entire time. Just stewing in his bitterness. 

 

“Kid you alright?” Clint asked, breaking the silence. 

 

“I’m peachy. I’m also not a kid, I’ve gone drinking with you in case you forgot.” Peter said in a tone that he was not liking in his voice, which only furthered to sour his mood. Clint shot Nat a look before continuing. 

 

“When’s the last time you slept? You look like shi-” 

 

“Clint.” Rogers said, shooting the man a look. Clint cleared his throat before correcting himself. 

 

“You’re looking rough, Pete. What’s up?” Clint said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at Cap. 

 

“Nothing, I’m fine. Just continue the meeting.” Peter waved it off. He didn’t deny that he looked like crap though, he looked in the mirror this morning. Deep, dark circles have taken residence under his eyes and he was looking a little pale, too. 

 

He just couldn’t sleep, and he didn’t know why. He propped his hand on the table to support his head. He was tired and exhausted he just couldn’t actually get to sleep. 

 

“When’s the last time you slept, Peter.” Natasha suddenly spoke up. Peter just sighed before answering her.

 

“Sunday night.” He replied. He could pretty much  _ hear  _ her frown. 

 

“Peter that was three days ago. Why aren’t you sleeping?” Tony asked in a ‘please do tell’ kind of tone. 

 

“You think if I knew I’d be three days in without sleep?” He snapped at Tony, for the second time today. He sighed deeply, goodness he was gonna get kicked out of the building at this rate. 

 

“Did anything happen Sunday night?” Natasha continued, ignoring the insulted look on Stark’s face.

 

“I left DareDevil’s place. I was shot and he helped patch my up.” Peter replied, not much in the mood to play sherlock holmes. 

 

“Ok, maybe the trauma’s keeping you up?” She tried, but Peter shook his head. 

 

“Been shot before.” he muttered. 

 

“Well, maybe you just miss Matt.” Clint said, shrugging. He was joking but Peter visibly tensed up at the suggestion. 

 

The room got quiet again. Tony shot Rogers a look who returned the look. Bruce cleared his throat and just awkwardly stood to get a refill of some coffee. 

 

Miss Matt? That’s  _ ridiculous _ , Peter never really missed anyone other than his family. Sure he and Matt hung out a lot, but that was always just because they worked missions together and helped patch each other up when the other was a bit more rough for wear. Matt had slept with Peter when he was healing, he hadn’t really felt that secure sleeping before. He trusted Matt with his life so it was like the man had Peter’s back and Peter had his. But that was just,  _ insane _ . They were just friends, friends who’d occasionally crash together because the other was in a weaker state and needed someone to watch their six. That was it, Peter wasn’t sleeping because just he didn’t want to ok? Not because he missed Matt and the way he’d hold Peter securely and let him know he was ok to rest because he was there. No, no that was stupid- they were all stupid if they thought that, too. 

 

“That’s probably the dumbest thing you’ve ever said, Clint.” Peter finally said.

 

“Your body language says otherwise.” Nat said, earning a grin from Clint at her defending him. She wasn’t, she was just interested in this little session.

 

“My body language says I’m done with this conversation and I’m going home.” Peter bit back. 

 

“You won’t sleep though.” Nat said cooly, leaning her back against a wall as Peter spun around in his stupid chair. 

 

“Oh? Really? Last I checked I don’t wan-  _ need  _ Matt to sleep. Ok? I’m fine, I’m not hurt so I don’t need him to watch my six and I’m don’t miss him got it?” Peter said in a defensive tone. Man, he knew he was slipping up more than he ever would if he were well rested. 

 

Nat bit back a grin. The rest of the group were just watching, intrigued. 

 

“If that’s the case why haven’t you slept since leaving his place, then?” She asked in her skilled questioning way.

 

“That’s what I’m figuring out but it has nothing to do with Matt!!” Peter bit out, Nat kept pressing though because well it was a rare opportunity to peek into the life of Peter Parker. 

 

“Did you sleep with him?” She asked suddenly, Bruce choked on his coffee while Peter’s face went a thousand shades red. 

 

“I did no-!” He started but Nat interrupted him. 

 

“Not sex, I mean just like actual sleeping.” she clarified. The stunned, and stupid look on his face answered her question quite clearly and she bit back her smile. 

 

The whole room yet again, was dead silent. Peter knew he outta deny that but based on the smug look on Nat’s face she wouldn’t believe him. Plus, Peter couldn’t really think of anything to say to that. He could deny it, but it was a little late for that now.

 

“Well, I’d say Clint is right. Seems you miss him, Peter.” She said to the stunned kid. 

 

Two days later, Peter found himself back at the avengers tower to brief the last mission. Peter felt like this was what it was like to be dying. He could barely think, he hadn’t eaten in three days and he couldn’t remember when the last time he sat down was. Everything was unclear and a mess. He didn’t even remember the trip over to the tower. The second he peeled his mask off in the room though the team was on his case.

 

“Holy shit, kid!!” Tony all but shouted. Kid looked  _ dead _ . 

 

“Dude, do you seriously need to yell?” Peter croaked. When was the last time he even spoke? 

 

“Go home. Now, you aren’t in any shape at all to even be walking.” Tony said firmly. Peter would have argued but it seemed like way too much effort. 

 

“Peter, you either get this sorted out or I will for you.” Nat said, not in a threatening way but more of like a worried/stern kinda way.

 

“Nothing to sort out.” Peter quipped out, standing up and nearly collapsing when he got way too dizzy from suddenly standing. That seemed to be the last straw for her though, as she pulled her phone out and sent a text. Peter was chilling on the couch, completely spaced out as he stared at the ceiling and made shapes out of the weird lumps from the material of it when Tony clapped him on the shoulder. Peter almost died he was sure from the sudden heart attack he had when Tony did that. 

 

“Dude. You almost killed me.” Peter gasped out, his exhausted body pulsing with fright before easing back into soul sucking exhaustion. 

 

“You got a ride home, kid. I don’t want to get a phone call from someone telling me they had to peel you off of the side of a building. My assistant will give ya a ride. Get some rest, kid.” Tony said. Peter just nodded, muttering a soft “thanks” He was too exhausted to argue. 

 

Peter got into the slick, black car and didn’t even realize they were actually going in the exact opposite direction of his apartment until he began to recognize where they were going. He was gonna kill em. All of em. The car soon parked in front of none other than Matt’s apartment. Oh he was gonna seriously give the avengers an earful. He wasn’t even gonna get out of the car when  _ Matt  _ freaking opened his door. How had he missed the man, Peter had no idea.

 

“Hey, Nat told me you were gonna swing by.” Matt said in a tired tone. He looked pretty rough, Peter wasn’t gonna lie. 

 

“Hey, Matt.” Peter said getting out of the car. He closed the door and watched the sleek vehicle drive off. 

 

“Wanted to see how you were doing…” Peter said, praying Nat didn’t say anything else. 

 

“I’m glad to see you’re out and about. Though you sound like you’re not doing so good.” Matt replied as the two walked inside the older man’s apartment. 

 

“Yeah, well if only you could see how bad  _ you  _ look.” Peter rebuked. 

 

“Haven’t been sleeping too well.” Matt confessed, Peter nodded before replying. 

 

“Yeah, I can relate.” He said, flopping down on the couch. 

 

Matt sat down next to him and before Peter could think this out, he was speaking. 

 

“Do you mind if I just sleep with you, Matt?” He asked. Oh God. What did he just say?! What on Earth is wrong with him!? Peter was full on freaking until Matt began to pull Peter towards him and the two shifted until they were laying down on the couch. 

 

“Not at all. If I’m honest, I quite prefer if you’d just sleep here every night.” Matt confessed. The two laid there and both were asleep in a handful of minutes. 

 

Peter only woke up here and there when he or Matt had to pee, or needed some water. He wasn’t sure how long they laid there on the couch sleeping on and off but it was the best Peter felt all week, that much he knew. 

 

Peter’s phone began to ring and he patted his pants pocket before digging it out and hitting answer, not bothering to open his eyes. 

 

“‘Ello?” Peter mumbled, not wanting to wake Matt up. 

 

“Hey kid, just wanted to check up on ya. How’re ya holding up?” Clint’s voice chirped in his ear. Peter was tempted to hang up. 

 

“It’s the middle of the night, dude.” Peter sighed into the phone. 

 

“It’s like, 5 in the evening, Pete.” Clint said back, chuckling. 

 

“Oh.” Peter replied, what day was it?

 

“Well, I take it Nat’s plan worked then. Sorry to bug, Pete- oh hey, we got another meeting Tuesday.” Clint said. 

 

“Mmm.” Peter replied, not really listening anymore. He tuned the rest of what Clint was saying, and was dozing off again. He mentally thanked Matt when he took Peter’s phone and said “goodbye” before hanging up on the talkative archer. They muted their phones after that. 

 

Peter didn’t fully drag himself off that couch until much, much later. Both he and Matt felt a lot better. Until they checked their phones. 

 

Over thirty texts from the avengers wondering where on Earth he was and he’d better have a fantastic reason on why he ditched the meeting, and Matt had a ton of missed calls and messages asking why he hadn’t been to work in three days. 

 

“Well… Glad to see we’re missed, at least.” Peter spoke up, clearing his throat from sleep. He looked over at Matt and fought down a grin. He’d always seen the man look professional, never once did he ever see Matt have bed head and sleep marks on his cheek. His grin died when he caught a look of himself in his black phone screen. Messy hair, drool trail down his chin, and a dazed look. 

 

“I think you drooled on my shoulder.” Matt suddenly said, and he and Matt bursted out laughing because Peter did drool on him. 

 

It became routine then. Peter was rarely at his own apartment anymore, he more than not crashed with Matt. It never affected his work or his teammates until the relationship became more… intimate. They were kissing now, like a lot. It was Peter’s favorite part of coming to Matt’s apartment or going on a patrol with the man. Any second they were secluded, Peter was peeling his mask back and they were on each other. It wasn’t a problem in Peter or Matt’s book by any chance. Peter told the avengers that he’d gotten his sleep problem under control, not bringing Matt into the conversation and eventually the whole ordeal had been forgotten. Peter planned to keep their relationship to themselves but he was never really good at keeping secrets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do y'all think? Want another chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey wrote this because I woke up at 5am with an intense anxiety attack. 11 hours later and I still can't calm down. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed!!!


End file.
